la felicidad y la diversión no están en la pantalla de una consola
by issabela23
Summary: kuroo esta enfadado , kenma prefiere su consola y eso le molesta de sobremanera. kenma lo comprende pero kuroo no aguanta mas y cruza la linea de la amistad. kenma le sigue el juego. ¿lo aceptara kenma? no lo sabe, pero en ese momento le da igual , solo piensa en hacerlo suyo.


Se puso de cuclillas y puso una mano en la valla observando el patio que estaba lleno de estudiantes.

Después de un rato de estar en esa posición sus piernas comenzaron a cansarse y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Bajó el rostro durante unos segundos hasta que por fin le cabreo el sonido que provenía de la consola de su amigo.

Se levantó de golpe y se fue de ahí, kenma a penas le observo ya que últimamente kuro se enfadaba por nada. Continuó jugando mientras de vez en cuando comía algo. Finalmente cuando se acabó su almuerzo se dió cuenta de que kuro le daría algo mas de comer. Siempre lo hacía.

Se levantó después de guardar las cosas en sus bolsillos y bajó las escaleras sin parar de jugar a la consola.

Pasó de largo unos cuantos escalones pero se dio cuenta de que kuro no se había marchado , estaba esperándole en las escaleras.

-kuro-kuro no le contesto tenia las manos sobre su rostro.-tengo hambre...-se levantó bruscamente ignorándole y terminando de bajar todas las escaleras que conducían a los pasillos principales.

-es hora de volver a clase, vamos.-le soltó unos escalones mas abajo para no parecer tan brusco.

Sin embargo kenma se dio cuenta realmente de lo molesto que estaba.

-¿pasa algo?-le dijo cuando se puso a su lado.

-no realmente.

-¿estas molesto?-kuro se detuvo y suspiró, luego le sonrió y le puso un brazo por encima acercándole.

-¿eres idiota? ¿Cuándo me he enfadado contigo?-se separo y camino por delante en todo momento hastá llegar a clase

* * *

Acabaron las clases y salieron juntos del instituto.

-¿vienes a casa?-comentó mientras jugaba con su consola kenma.

-no...tengo que hacer una cosa. Nos vemos mañana.-kuro giró sobre sus pies para ir a su casa.

-espera.-kuro no se giro a verle.-¿porque estas enfadado?-ninguno de los dos habló durante unos largos segundos.

Kuro se estaba enfadando.

La estúpida música del juego de kenma no paraba de resonar en su cabeza.

-no estoy enfadado. Nos vemos.

-¡kuro!-le agarro de la mano y la música aumento.

Kuro agarró la muñeca a kenma y se giro hacia el.

-¿kuro?

Kenma estaba confuso y sorprendido.

Kuro se lo pensó mejor.

-olvídalo lo siento. Me voy.-kuro le soltó suavemente y comenzó a caminar.

-ibas a decirme algo, ¡dilo!-comenzó a caminar detrás de kuro.-kuro te conozco, estas molesto. ¿Que me ibas a decir!?-kuro le encaro nuevamente y le ofreció una mirada muy molesta que llego a asustar a kenma.-¿ku..ro?

-¿quieres saber que me pasa? ¿¡Bien te diré lo que me pasa!? ¡Has acertado! estoy molesto ¡mucho! La razón es...-observó bien la mirada de kenma y su vergüenza aumento.

-¿es...?

-...no te rías...estoy celoso de esa consola.-su rostro enrojeció levemente.

Apartó la mirada durante unos segundos.

Sintió la calidez de la mano de aquel chico rubio en su rostro y escuchó como la música del juego se detenía.

Kenma había apagado la consola.

-¿esto era lo que querías?-aun estaban cerca del instituto así que varios compañeros de instituto pasaban por ahí.

Kuro no pudo controlarse mas y arrastro a kenma hacia una callejón entre un bar y una pequeña tienda de leche.

Lo colocó al lado de la puerta trasera del bar y lo acorraló entre sus brazos.

Kenma sintió como su espalda se topaba con la dureza de la pared y como cada vez presionaban mas hacia ella, kuro lo estaba besando. No podia creerselo habian sido amigos toda la vida.

Su lengua correspondió al movimiento que kuro le forzaba hacer.

No podía pensar en nada mas, la persona a la que estaba besando era su amigo kuro.

Kuro le mordió un poco y a kenma se le escapo un suspiro.

Entonces la consola de kenma cayo al suelo. Se le había resbalado de la mano solo eso, estaba tan relajado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se había olvidado de la consola y la había dejado caer. Kuro se separo un poco sorprendido de si mismo y se cubrió la boca, no se lo podía creer.

Miro al suelo viendo que había sido aquello que los había hecho separarse, ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella consola tan odiada por el.

Kenma observo como kuro buscaba con la mirada algo en el suelo y por un momento aun desinhibido por el beso vio a kuro sin camiseta , una ilusión o recuerdo quien sabe, pero no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo realmente era muy atractivo.

Se relamió y se lanzo a por kuro de nuevo, lo atrajo hacia el tirando de su corbata, aquella que era parte del uniforme y lo volvió a besar, quería mas necesitaba mas!  
El pelinegro no tardo en corresponder, ninguno sabia con seguridad que estaban haciendo , solo querían disfrutar.

Una y otra vez la lengua de su compañero recorría la boca del otro. Kuro levanto un poco a kenma , no pesaba y le agradaba sentir el calor que este emanaba, lo volvio a besar, ya no se podria ir marcha atras.

Kuro mordió el cuello de su amigo y este soltó un gemido ahogado.

-kuro detente...-no podía seguir así, notaba como algo despertaba ,como el cosquilleo que sentía en un principio en el estomago bajaba poco a poco.-no podre-kuro le beso cortándole.

Coloco entonces una mano en el pecho de su amigo.

Este solo lo miro con ojos suplicantes, kuro también quería continuar hasta el final.

-estamos en la calle...-dijo entrecortadamente y supo que quizás se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir.-vamos a mi casa.-dijo en un susurro mientras se mordía el labio, no podría esperar mucho mas.

Kuro le bajo y le agarro de la mano , con la otra mano agarro la consola porque sabia que si se olvidaban de ella kenma no se lo perdonaría.

Corrieron lo mas rápido posible, cada vez que tenían que parar por algo la mano de kuro apretaba la de kenma porque sabia que esa decisión que había tomado kenma podía desaparecer y por con siguiente su amistad. Ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Entraron en la casa del rubio.

-¿kenma?-llamo la voz de una señora-oh kuroo. ¿Que tal estas?-la madre de kenma no podía ver la mano de kuro agarrando la de su hijo.

-mama, vamos a jugar , no nos molestes.-dijo arrastrando a kuro que ni si quiera había hablado aun.

-esta bien, iré a comprar. -kenma asintió.-adiós kuroo

-adiós.-se cerro la puerta de entrada casi al mismo tiempo que la habitación de kenma.

El falso rubio fue quien dirigió al mayor a la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

-espera, ¿no interrumpirán? Pronto volverá-decía kuro preocupado.

-no , continua como antes.-kuro acostó a kenma y se sentó encima. Comenzó a desvestirlo rápida y desesperadamente pero al verle solo en camiseta corta paro.

Beso el cuello y lo mordió, succiono, hizo que kenma se sintiera realmente bien.

-mas-aquello le incitaba, kenma no paraba de susurrarle mas.

Por un segundo el pelinegro se planteo si simplemente kenma estaba haciendo eso para experimentar y le dolió, si después de eso no llegaban a ningún cambio para mejor en su relación se deprimiría.

Metió la mano bajo la camiseta del rubio y comenzó a sobarle mientras con la boca hacia mas y mas marcas en su clavícula y cuello.

Mientras durase eso kenma era solo suyo y tenia que marcarle.

No pudo evitar excitarse y ambos se sorprendieron al notar la erección del otro.

Kuro se separo quedando sentado en sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de kenma, era la primera vez que haría eso con un hombre, que tenia que hacer, quien seria el activo? Y el pasivo?

Se miraron. La cara de kenma era tan linda...

-continua por favor...hazlo-suplicó.

Le levanto la camiseta mientras le bajaba el pantalón. Succionaba y besaba su pecho blanco y suave.

Entonces llego a su erección.

La sobo por encima de la tela hasta que se humedeció cierta parte.

-tendré que lavarlos yo mismo.-dijo kenma con el rostro sonrojado.

Bajo la tela que separaba el sexo de su compañero y lo agarro con su mano derecha.

Giro a kenma a la fuerza y levanto su cadera , continuo acariciándole.

-¿kenma estas seguro?-kenma hundió su rostro en su almohada.

-me dolera...-kuro lo volvio a girar y lo beso.

-ven aqui.-lo levanto y lo sento enfrente de el. Kuro dejo de acariciarle y kenma se quejo pero no por mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro se bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta casi las rodillas y comenzó a masturbarse frente a kenma, luego coloco la mano de kenma en su miembro y el la suya en el de kenma.

-acércate mas.-soltó. Kenma se acerco mas donde casi sus erecciones se tocaban.-por hoy solo demonos placer así.-no discutió, asintió y comenzó a darle placer.

Kuro apoyo su frente en el hombro de kenma mientras soltaba suspiros.

-kuro, yo...-este lo miro.

-¿que pasa?-kenma lo separo un poco y le quito la camiseta dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba y con su miembro fuera del pantalón.-eres un pervertido...-sonrío con sorna.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente mientras las manos de ambos bajaban y subían sobre la erección del otro.

-no podre aguantar mucho mas kenma...-dijo entre dientes mientras mordía el cuello de este.

-yo yo tampoco...-el ritmo se hizo mas rápido en ambos y fue kuro quien acabo primero. Se canso y su mano dejo de moverse.

Se tumbo pero kenma se quejo, el también quería acabar.

Se volvió a levantar y continuo masturbando a su amigo hasta que este se corrio con un pequeño grito que solo el había escuchado, algo que agradeció porque era muy erótico y no permitiría que nadie mas lo escuchase.

Kenma cayo encima de el y kuro se tumbo con el encima aun en la cama.

-estoy cansado...-soltó mientras veía a kuro sonreír mirando al techo.

-yo también...-el chico de ojos de gato paso la mano por el torso desnudo de kuro y descubrió que tenia la mezcla de sus semillas.

Se sentó y observo el color opaco de la sustancia, aquello lo habían creado ambos.

Se acerco a tientas y comenzó a lamerlo kuro se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de su amigo muy cerca de su zona íntima.

-¿q- que haces kenma!?-se sonrojo cuando lo vio lamiendo aquello.-no hagas eso.

-te estoy limpiando.-dijo mientras continuaba lamiendo su estómago, kenma estaba sorprendido no recordaba a su amigo con unos abdominales tan bien formados.

-no hace falta, no lo hagas-kenma agarro el miembro de kuro y lo levanto y lamió desde la base hasta la punta tragando cada parte de esa sustancia.-no kenma! Ah-la lengua húmeda y caliente de kenma le produjo tal placer que ya estaba reaccionando de cierta manera.

Ante esto kenma se sorprendió.

-estas poniéndote duro.-kuro se cubrio el rostro.

-porque crees que te he dicho que parases?-quedaron en silencio.

Y volvió a su trabajo limpio el vientre de kuro con su lengua y luego volvio a su sexo.

-!kenma!-iba a reclamar pero no podía moverse era tanto placer.-de detente estúpido.-la lengua le recorría su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, entonces decidió observar la felación. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la cara y kenma solo se lo apartaba mientras una y otra vez se metía su pene en la boca, como podía resistirse a ese chico?

La puerta de entrada de la casa se escucho y kuro se asusto.

-de-detente, alguien ha venido.-kenma lo ignoró.

-!kenma! Kuro! He traído pastel bajad a comer!-grito la madre del rubio desde abajo.

Kuro intentaba no hablar, no emitir sonido alguno pero era difícil con aquella sensación tan placentera. Por un momento imagino a kenma intentando hablar con su miembro en a boca y eso le produjo mas placer, como se lo vería?

Entonces kenma succiono la punta y no pudo mas, se corrió llenándole la boca a su amigo por completo.

Kenma tosió y kuro se asusto levantándose y observándolo preocupado.

-estas bien? Lo siento no he podido evitarlo-kenma asintió y bebió todo el liquido.

-debemos bajar antes de que suba y nos vea...-dijo apartándole la mirada. Realmente esteba sorprendido de si mismo al haber hecho todo eso por el mismo.

Se levanto y de una caja de pañuelos les dio unos cuantos a kuro. Se limpiaron muy rápido y se colocaron su ropa respectiva exceptuando por los interiores de kenma que estaban manchados.

-baja voy al baño.-dijo kenma kuro asintió y se olio, ¿seria demasiado sospechoso el hecho de que ahora estuvieran oliendo a perfume?

-kuro ven toma un poco de tarta. ¿Dónde esta kenma?

-ha ido al baño, ahora vendrá.

-bien , toma-la madre de kenma era tan amable, siempre le había tratado como a un hijo. Por un momento se sintió culpable por alguna razón.

Le sirvió un trozo grande de tarta.

-gracias...

* * *

se miró al espejo. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

Se sonrojó a mas no poder y bebió agua del grifo.

Mientras el agua entraba en su boca recordó la sensación de todo aquello. Recordó como le quemaba mientras bajaba por su garganta y el sabor extraño que jamas había sabido que existía.

Se lavó la cara y se golpeó en sus mejillas un poco. Se daba vergüenza a si mismo y no sabía como mirar a la cara a kuro después de lo que había hecho.

¿Tenía miedo? ¿porque?

Buscó su consola con la mirada y la encontró en su habitación , la cogió y comenzó a jugar mientras iba a la cocina.

-otra vez con los juegos, no estabas jugando hace un momento?-sintió como si le hubieran descubierto pero el solo se escondió detrás de la pantalla de su consola.-toma ve a comer , kuro esta en el salón.

Puso en pausa el juego y agarro el pastel.

Vio durante unos segundos a kuro y ambos se sonrojaron. Sin embargo kenma fue el que mas. Aun asi se sento a su lado , muy pegados mas de lo usual pero sin levantar alguna sospecha en su madre.

-chicos voy a salir un rato. Estaré con la vecina.-los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.-kuro quédate a cenar si quieres.

-oh no, ya he causado muchas molestias

-tranquilo hijo, esta es tu casa también, puedes venir en cualquier momento y quedarte a comer cuando quieras.-le sonrió-si te quedas volveré a las ocho y media . Bueno adiós chicos, no hagáis trastadas-rió y salio cerrando la puerta.

La habitación se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿crees que habrá notado algo raro?-kenma negó.-oye tenemos que hablar de...bueno de esto. Quiero estar seguro. ¿Ahora tu y yo estamos juntos?-kenma lo observó y asintió levemente. Kuro sonrió y le beso saboreando la tarta en la boca de este.-sabes a fresas...-susurro y kenma se puso nervioso.

-no hagas eso.-le aparto suavemente y kuro dejó el plato en la mesa. Luego también el de kenma y terminó abrazándolo.

-no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo. En serio-la voz de kuro sonaba tan feliz eso le hizo sonreír.

Pasaron la tarde como nunca lo habían hecho, abrazados kenma en medio de las piernas de kuro mientras este lo molestaba con besos fugaces y mordiscos en el cuello de vez en cuando, quitándole la consola con las que los dos estaban jugando.

-quítamela-dijo kuro en un momento de risas, kenma le puso mala cara. Kuro tenia los brazos largos y kenma se estiraba y no llegaba a su consola. Le habían matado en su juego por culpa del pelo negro pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Entonces kuro le abrazo por la cintura cuando kenma se levanto y lo tumbo en el sofá, ahí lo comenzó a besar tantas veces como pudo , era tan gratificante hacerlo.

-tonto me han matado

-que mas da.-kuro sonrió tan dulcemente. Y kenma se pregunto:desde cuando kuro podía hacer esa sonrisa? Porque no se había dado cuenta?-sabes, espero que no salgas de tu cuarto con una camiseta con cuello muy grande.-kenma se observó como su pecho al haberse desacomodado la camiseta , se podía apreciar muchas pequeñas marcas.

Kuro se acercó mucho a su oreja y susurro

-pero sabes aun falta uno que te identifique como MÍO.

-¿estos no son suficientes?

-no...-comenzó a morderle y a succionar la piel pálida de su amigo mientras este suspiraba y gemía.

-no vale, yo también necesito dejarte una marca.-kuro se alejo observando su trabajo. Habia hecho una marca bastante grande y notoria, y aunque se pusiera la camiseta por un lado sobresalia un poco.

-creo que pronto nos pillaran.-rió.

-ven aqui.-kenma se puso encima y lo beso, solo un toque de labios que para kuro ya era insuficiente.

-¿eso es un beso?-kenma sonrío. Volvio hacer lo mismo pero esta vez tentando con su lengua a kuro, a penas un pequeño roce. Kuro hizo un quejido.

-creo que solo te mereces eso...-kenma se inclino sobre kuro y comenzó a succionar su piel mientras kuro metía sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de esta y le acariciaba la espalda. Luego bajo a sus nalgas y las apretó, aquello hizo que kenma soltase un gritito de sorpresa.-kuro no hagas eso...es extraño.-realmente se estaban volviendo a excitar.

Separo las nalgas de kenma mientras las palpaba con sus manos.

-¿te gusta?-le susurro con una voz ronca y seductora. Ahí estaba la actitud normal de kuro, hablando con palabras arrastradas y seductoras, burlonas...a el siempre le hablaba así, ¿desde cuando? ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta de esa manera de hablar?

Le hizo otra marca y kuro disfrutaba haciéndole soltar pequeños gemidos.

-hagamoslo otra vez.-susurro el mayor. A punto se contestar con una afirmación dándole permiso para que continuara la puerta de entrada se abrío de golpe.

Se separaron de golpe y se pusieron a cada extremo del sofá.

-¿que ocurre chicos?-kuro negó con una sonrisa.

-bueno yo ya me voy a casa , estaba esperándola para no dejarlo solo.

-ya te vas, he comprado para hacer la cena.

-no , gracias , me esperan en casa para cenar. Ya he estado aquí toda la tarde.

-vamos quédate, puedes quedarte a dormir, es viernes no tenéis nada que hacer mañ-

-!no!-kenma contesto cortando la conversación. Kuro se sorprendió , sabían que si se quedaban acabarían haciéndolo hasta el final y no podrían contenerse pero aquella negativa tan marcada y rápida le había dolido.

Les sonrío.

-veo que kenma no quiere que me quede. Me iré ahora.

-pero...

-voy a por mis cosas están en tu habitación-kenma se había dado cuenta de la cara de kuro,pero no dijo nada, realmente no quería hacerlo esa noche con el, ese día ya habían pasado cosas muy extrañas para el, ademas necesitaba una preparación psicológica para lo que querían hacer porque estaba seguro que kuro no seria quien se colocara debajo.

Acompañó a kuro a su habitación y este solo agarro sus cosas.

-bueno me marcho.-dijo colgándose su mochila.-nos vemos el lunes-ese había sido el golpe de vuelta. Lo había dicho enfadado.

-¿estas enfadado?

-¿empezamos otra vez? No lo estoy. Me voy ya.-iba a salir de la habitación pero fue detenido.

-no te enfades pero quiero que lo entiendas.

-¿que entienda que?

-podemos masturbarnos , pero...por el momento no creo que sea capaz de hacer lo otro.-kuro se sorprendió.-no creo que te quieras poner debajo ¿verdad? Si esta noche te quedases a dormir y me lo pidieras te diría que si , y se que me arrepentiría después. Me da miedo...-kuro se tranquilizo. Cerro la puerta despacio y abrazo a kenma contra el.

-esta bien, no te presionare mas con eso. Tampoco me enfadare. Hoy he conseguido algo muy especial, no voy a ser un idiota como para desperdiciarlo por mi egoísmo -le dio un beso dulce y se separo. Bajaron las escaleras y kuro se despidió de la madre que estaba en la cocina ambos estaban solos en la puerta de entrada. Kuro agarro la mano de kenma y la beso como si fuera algo delicado y que podía romperse con facilidad-nos vemos princesa.-dejo caer la mano pero no pudo evitarlo y lo agarro de la nuca y le robo el ultimo beso tanto tiempo como pudo hasta que ambos quedaron sin respiración.- adiós -se separaron y pudieron observar el pequeño hilillo de saliva que los había unido después del beso durante unos segundos.

Kuro salio y cuando ya estaba alejado de esa casa se tuvo que apoyar en algo.

No podía creerlo. Sus manos temblaban , estaba inmensamente feliz tenia ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No podía mas. Comenzó a correr, necesitaba quitarse ese exceso de energía que la felicidad le otorgaba en ese instante siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

kenma volvió a su habitación y agarró la consola. rió tontamente no le apetecía jugar , ahora no. quería estar mas con kuro. era extraño porque el siempre prefería jugar.

-supongo que a veces la felicidad ni la diversión se encuentran en la pantalla de una consola...-rió mientras se tocaba los labios.


End file.
